


A Story About Two Newlyweds

by M0rg1mu



Category: Bee and PuppyCat, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Consent, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Honeymoon, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 04:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16442861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0rg1mu/pseuds/M0rg1mu
Summary: A romcom short about two virgin newlyweds setting off on their trip to Hawaii. Not super sexual, just fluff stuff. Might add spice to it later.  .#.





	A Story About Two Newlyweds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [h0ld3n](https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0ld3n/gifts), [Kylux_TRASH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylux_TRASH/gifts), [adventuress_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventuress_writes/gifts).



(A story about some newlyweds) <3

The sun came in through the window and screen, gently casting stripes of light on the newlywed couple. Yesterday was a crazy day for them, as he dad to fend her off from a couple of party crashers. To make a long story short, he won the man-handling wrestle. The party-crashers gave him many bruises, but he didn’t mind. Neither did she. That was then, but here is now.

She woke up before him, and made breakfast and got him some medicine and water. After waking up, he took the pain medication quickly. His bruises ache like his heart does for his new wife.

“I hope this helps you”, she coos.

“Having you around is pain relief enough, Love.”

She took off his jacket and sweater, revealing his cozy undershirt underneath. He took a quick breath as the cold morning air hit his skin. They didn’t make love the night before, because as soon as they came to her parent’s house they fell asleep in their clothes on the carpet.

“Oh my gosh!” she squeaked.

“What’s wrong?”

“We’re going to be late to our flight!”

“Bye mom!”

Adrenaline started pumping in their veins again. Their flight to O’ahu to have their honeymoon was at 4:00, and it was just 10:00. They began to scurry and finish getting everything together. They had already packed their clothes, but they also had many wedding gifts from their friends to take to Waikiki. Once they had everything packed, it was just 10:30.

Their scurrying woke her parents up from their drunken slumber.

“Honey, are you and your mister ready now? Remember you’re having brunch with his family at noon.”

The new wife gulped. She had completely forgot. She darted to the bathroom, where her husband was showering.

“Please let me in thanks!!!” She made her way through the curtain and started wetting her hair.

“WOAH.”

“W-What’s wrong?” she paused, shampoo in her hands.

“You’re beautiful, Love,” he oggled, blushing at her wet, small breasts. He had never seen her naked before.

She started giggling and blushing like a high person watching memes on Tumblr. She had never seen him naked before, either. He took a step back from her and turned around. She kept giggling and washing her hair. He kept standing there, trying to get his mind off of her. The two virgins proceeded to virgin and not touch each other or anything. If they were to start now, time would surely pass them very quickly and they would miss brunch with his family.

She got out as quickly as she could, realizing that her new husband was so busy trying to ignore her that he wasn’t washing anymore. When she got out of the bathroom, he quickly finished after her.

They got dressed, and they took an uber to LA. He was still doing his best to ignore her. This upset her, so she started sending romantic memes to him. He ignored those too.

“Are you looking for trouble?”

“....”

“I think you are.”

“Shut up,” he hushed.

She began to almost tickle his arms.

“Not now, you perv.” She made a weird face at him in reply. He couldn’t help but laugh at her. After knowing each other for over 7 years, they knew just how to make each other smile.

They arrived at LA, and were dropped off at the restaurant. His parents had already gotten a table and were waiting for them. They took their seats.

“You’re late, guys,” his dad laughed, “Were you guys too busy doing other things?”

The couple started blushing.

“DAD.” he started defending himself and held his forehead with his hands.

“What’s the big deal? We all know why you two got married. You’re in love.”

The new wife just sat there, holding back happy tears, and blushing really hard. In all honesty, she wa a bit sex-repulsed. But tonight, her new husband would be doing his best to help her change.

“How have you two been? Last night was crazy,” his mother changed the subject.

“I slept like a baby, and m’wife made breakfast for me.”

“We were both feeling sick from adrenaline, so we just took an uber here.”

“That’s good.”

\-------------------

~To be continued?~


End file.
